


Стреляй

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Возможно, то, что Баки Барнс иногда не может идентифицировать себя иначе, кроме как боевой единицей на балансе Стива Роджерса, не так уж и страшно. В конце концов, Стив Роджерс довольно неплохо обращается с оружием.Задание: оружие
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Стреляй

– Брось, дорогуша, – Баки дергает углом губ и обличающе цокает языком. Кухонные ножницы, длинные, с массивными ручками со вставками темного лакированного дерева, в руках Стива Роджерса не выглядят опасно, но и доверия не внушают тоже. Стив хмурится. Стив смотрит на ножницы так, словно, будь его воля, он с большим удовольствием постриг бы Баки щитом: уложил бы ничком на что-нибудь твердое, разложил волосы нимбом вокруг головы и рубанул со всей дури этим своим «Капитан Америка наносит ответный удар». – Даже если мы завяжем тебе глаза и свяжем руки за спиной, ты не сумеешь меня изуродовать. _Это_ , – Баки неопределенным жестом правой руки показывает на свое лицо, – ничем не изуродовать, Роджерс. Даже твоими кривыми лапищами.

Стив хулиганисто хмыкает и ощутимо расслабляется. Дергает Баки за волосы где-то у уха. Потом наклоняется и мажет губами по ушной раковине. Шепчет заговорщицки, деланно-обеспокоенно:

– Даже не знаю, Бак. Может, после стрижки отведем тебя к окулисту? Я начинаю переживать за твое восприятие реальности.

Баки смеется.

Баки откидывает голову назад и блаженно жмурится, стоит только Стиву запустить пальцы ему в волосы и помассировать затылок.

Его клинит, и клинит намертво, секунд через сорок: когда на полу ванной уже лежит несколько длинных темных прядей. Когда Стив наклоняется поцеловать его в затылок. Холодные металлические лезвия касаются задней стороны шеи.

 _Неважно, как ты выглядишь, Солдат,_ напоминает себе Баки. _Винтовка не станет стрелять дальше или точнее, если обмотать ствол елочной гирляндой и мишурой._

В два движения выбитые ножницы входят цели в правое плечо по самую рукоять.

Это странно, думает Солдат, что почти нет крови.

* * *

Однажды война заканчивается, и они снимают квартиру в Бруклине: окраина, одичание, хрестоматийно красный кирпич, потерявший от времени остроту цвета – все, как и грезил Стив. Две спальни, светлая кухня и ванная комната такого размера, что в ней можно разбить лагерь минимум на пятерых – как и грезил Стив. Высокие потолки, огромные окна. У девочки-агента горят глаза, пока она показывает им квартиру. У девочки-агента на ногах белоснежные мягкие балетки, и она буквально летает, едва касаясь носками светлого ламината. Она знает все: о районе, о соседях, о том, что гастроном в соседнем доме сам печет хлеб и он «ну просто объедение».

Когда они заканчивают с осмотром, Стив спрашивает Баки:

– Тебе здесь нравится?

Он волнуется и надеется на положительный ответ, Баки читает это по сцепленным в замок пальцам. По вертикальной морщинке поперек лба. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Стив улыбнулся. Прямо сейчас и – ему.

Баки думает: последний этаж и есть доступ на крышу. Это больше плюс, чем минус, но лучше держать ухо востро.

Баки думает: при необходимости можно уйти через окно, у соседей двумя этажами ниже просторный балкон, хватит места, чтобы загасить прыжок перекатом.

Баки думает: добротная мебель светлого дерева может при необходимости стать неплохим щитом, еще ею можно будет подпереть дверь.

Баки думает: тепло, сухо, крыша над головой – _хорошие условия хранения_.

– Да, – говорит он. – Да, мне здесь нравится.

Он подарит Стиву мольберт, и они поставят его на кухне. Там, где светлее всего.

Стив улыбается.

* * *

Баки снится не холод даже, но отсутствие тепла, и это еще хуже, потому что холод ты хотя бы _имеешь право ощущать_. Кошмары будят Баки и будят Стива сразу за ним: иногда реже, иногда чаще. Баки снится не война, но время сразу после нее – муторное, гулкое, выцветшее, как старая фотография, рябящее по краям. Снится невозможность ощутить собственное тело, непривычка к тяжести протеза. Неприятные мурашки вдоль позвоночника.

Баки снится отдача от выстрела: легкая от дамского револьвера, помещающегося в ладонь, серьезная от крупного калибра.

Баки снятся чужие руки на теле: бесцеремонные и вездесущие, они разбирают его на части, они чистят его до скрипа, они помещают его в очередное временное хранилище и фиксируют ремнями, а потом становится так холодно, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Потом он перестает чувствовать и пальцы на ногах тоже.

Больше всего Баки нравится, когда ему снятся руки Стива. Осторожные в прикосновениях, но уверенные и горячие. Господи, какие восхитительно горячие у него руки.

Эти руки вынимают Баки из кошмара, как руки матери вынимают младенца из колыбели. Зимний Солдат был дитя холодной войны и колыбель у него была страшная. Зимний Солдат был создан и взращен оружием, но пока это оружие находится в восхитительно горячих руках Стива Роджерса, Баки плевать. Стив касается его осторожно и легко: самыми кончиками пальцев обводит губы и скулы, потом притягивает в успокаивающе тесном объятии ближе к себе, а после снова возвращается к лицу.

– Привет, – шепчет Стив, когда кошмар окончательно отступает, и Баки наконец может разглядеть его сквозь завесу остро слипшихся ресниц. Его собственное лицо все мокрое и – у Стива в ладонях. Ссохлись губы, и приходится приложить усилие, чтобы их разъединить. Язык во рту как наждачка, а еще огромный и неповоротливый. – Плохой сон?

– Привет, – хочет ответить Баки, но получается больше похоже на растерянное глухое ворчание.

Стив трется носом о его нос, а потом очень нежно целует в щеку.

* * *

Первым делом Стив снимает с него маску.

– Это почти как разобрать и почистить винтовку, – устало шутит Баки. Тело ватное, и нет сил вообще ни на что: Баки едва дошел, нет, дополз до квартиры. Они оба едва доползли. – Только масштаб побольше.

Он почти ждет, что Стив разозлится, или уйдет в глухую оборону, или начнет спорить. Стив не делает ничего из этого.

Стив выглядит сосредоточенным и полностью поглощенным процессом: пряжки на тактическом костюме Баки щелкают одна за другой под его уверенными ловкими пальцами, липучки открываются с коротким неприятным звуком. Ремни, куртка, тонкий, облегающий как вторая кожа бронежилет за авторством Тони Старка. Стив прекрасно знает, где Баки носит оружие, знает даже о тех нычках, о которых знать не должен, он разоружает Баки с ловкостью заправского фокусника: нож тут, нож там, автомат, еще один, черт, Бак, а это тебе на кой ляд?

– Меня крупным калибром не напугать, – спустя время, по-прежнему сосредоточенный на процессе, возражает Стив, и Баки даже не сразу вспоминает, к чему это он.

Стив продолжает раздевать его споро и аккуратно, и в этом нет ни капли сексуальности. Он опускается на колени, чтобы расшнуровать Баки высокие ботинки; потом, когда Баки, покорный его рукам, поднимает одну за другой ноги, снимает ботинки вместе с носками. Следующие на очереди наколенники и штаны.

В последнюю очередь Стив отсоединяет его металлическую руку, и на секунду Баки захлестывает привычной истошной паникой. Стив оставляет на нем белье, но Баки все равно чувствует себя обнаженным.

– Тише, – просит Стив, и звучит он устало. – Все хорошо. Все хорошо, я с тобой.

Понемногу паника уступает место смирению.

Потом – облегчению.

Они делают это не впервые, и каждый раз с Баки творится что-то странное. Он просит сам, всегда просит Стива об этом сам, но потеря руки, потеря минимум трети боевого функционала в первые несколько минут кажется ошеломляющей.

Она восполняется: ощущением собственной не-опасности, выравнивающимся дыханием, аккуратными прикосновениями Стивовых рук.

Оставшиеся на плече пластины тихо щелкают, двигаются и наконец смыкаются, пряча безобразное месиво из проводов, трубок и стальных тросов. Баки остается однорук, оголен, как зачищенный провод, но защищен вдруг надежнее, чем на поле боя, облаченный в кевлар и металл.

У Стива задумчивый, измученный вид – миссия выдалась долгая, препаршивая. Баки очень хочется сделать что-нибудь и для него тоже. Он редко прикасается к Стиву первым, и, наверное, зря, потому что Стив так восхитительно податливо раскрывается под его губами и языком, так сладко стонет.

– Спасибо, – шепчет он, когда Баки почти сразу отстраняется.

Вероятно, чтобы вернуть услугу и раздеть его одной только рукой, потребуется много времени.

Хорошо, что они никуда не спешат.

* * *

Иногда Баки снится и война тоже, и Баки – черт, только не подумайте, что он совсем уж псих – нравятся такие сны. Цветные, местами смазанные, они повторяют его память, культивируют ее, вытаскивают на поверхность то, что, как он думал, было утеряно единожды и навсегда. Баки снится Европа, такая кукольно хорошенькая в сравнении со Штатами, снятся Командос, снятся долгие изнурительные переходы на своих двоих. Мокрые ледяные ноги, скудный паек, такие красивые девушки в увольнительных. Снится Стив.

Баки снится, как однажды (больше чем однажды, на самом деле, много больше) он молился, прижимаясь щекой к нагретому на солнце прикладу, и винтовка в его руках пела, и пули ложились по ветру и попадали точно в цель и никогда – мимо. Было так жарко, так пиздецки жарко во всех имеющих право существовать смыслах, что Баки думал: в этот раз они не уйдут отсюда живыми. Точно не все. Баки думал: пусть уйдет хотя бы Роджерс. На своих двоих, закинув идиотский щит себе за спину. Баки думал: пожалуйста, черт тебя дери, иже еси на небесех.

Они выжили, выжили все не иначе как чудом, и к этому идиоту, грязному, вымотанному, едва дышащему от адреналина и боли в разбитом лице и простреленном правом плече, со своей позиции Баки несся почти бегом. Стив снял тогда со своей огромной глупой головы шлем и оказался почти смешным, как будто разделенным надвое. Всю нижнюю половину его лица покрывал толстый слой копоти вперемешку с кровью, и чистая кожа там, где ее скрывал шлем, выглядела неестественно светлой на контрасте.

– Эй, чудовище! – подлетев вплотную, ляпнул Баки. Он запыхался и беспорядочно хватал ртом стылый осенний воздух. Было холодно несмотря на ранний октябрь, опавшая листва, схваченная первым морозцем, сочно похрустывала под тяжелыми шагами.

Стив улыбнулся ему шало, а потом выкинул вперед руку и взялся за ствол закинутой на плечо винтовки. Потянул на себя и, не отрывая взгляда от Баки, коснулся губами дула. Выдохнул рвано, тут же смутившись своего порыва, и сказал:

– Спасибо. Семеро?

Баки хотел спросить: куда, идиота ты кусок. Хотел сказать: она же еще теплая после пальбы, и помнит пули, которые спасли твою жизнь, забрав чужие взамен, и на вкус как порох и оружейное масло.

– Я перестал считать на десятом, приятель.

Не перестал.

Семнадцать.

Их было семнадцать, приятель, но, знаешь, каждое нажатие на спусковой крючок того стоило. Я бы убил еще дважды по столько же сраных нацистов только ради того, чтобы ты выбрался отсюда живым. Трижды по столько же, чтобы ты выбрался отсюда живым и однажды прикоснулся ко мне вот так же: коротко и целомудренно, оставляя следы крови и сажи с губ.

_Я буду твоим идиотским щитом, если позволишь. Твоими огромными тяжелыми кулаками. Твоим острым языком. Любым оружием, которым ты только решишь сражаться. Я буду этой винтовкой в твоих руках до конца отведенных дней._

_Стреляй._

* * *

Они завершают начатое, когда рана от ножниц у Стива на плече заживает, выцветает до светло-желтого синяка, и Стив его да, все-таки уродует.

– Был неправ, – признает Баки, скептически разглядывая в зеркале свою новую прическу. Господи, он выглядит, как пекинес, которого долбануло электрошоком. Стив, стоящий с ним плечом к плечу, не выглядит ни пристыженным, ни хоть сколько-нибудь расстроенным. Разводит издевательски руками.

– Ну, хоть к окулисту вести тебя не придется.

Когда прошлой ночью Баки, извиняясь, целовал Стива в плечо, туда, куда сам же и ударил проклятущими ножницами, Стив под ним сладко и протяжно стонал и просил еще.

Обнаженный, раскинувшийся на сбитых простынях, он позволял Баки брать себя размашисто и сильно. Его ноги обнимали Баки, его рука была у Баки в волосах. Стив сильнее вжимал его лицом себе в плечо, и Баки снова влажно целовал его светлую, гладкую, такую идеальную кожу.

Оружие, знал Баки твердо, умеет только ранить, и никогда – зализывать нанесенные раны.

Оружие, знал Баки, нельзя простить, а Стив его простил, потому что плохие дни случались и еще случатся у них у обоих.

– Знаешь что? – Баки морщится, потом улыбается своему отражению и отражению Стива заодно, потом проводит рукой по волосам. – Нет. Мне даже нравится.

И вот теперь Стив выглядит почти пристыженным. То-то же.

– Чего?

– Говорю, мне нравится. Смело, свежо.

– Ты ебанный псих, Барнс, ты в курсе? Ебанный псих, да.

Стив неверяще, счастливо смеется. Пихает его локтем в бок, а потом тянется поцеловать в криво выстриженный висок.

Баки и в самом деле нравится.


End file.
